


And as he watched her sleep...

by myshipsareendgame



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn, THEY ARE SUPERIOR, please i need them to be endgame, they have so much chemistry!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myshipsareendgame/pseuds/myshipsareendgame
Summary: JJ watches Kiara in her sleep and realizes how he might see her as more than a friend.*Set before the events of the show ig*
Relationships: JJ & John B. Routledge, JJ & Kiara (Outer Banks), JJ & Pope (Outer Banks), JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	And as he watched her sleep...

Oh God, the house was such a mess.

The party, however, was a _big_ success- everyone was drinking, eating pizza and having a good time. No fights, no spats, just good old fun.

But damn was his best friend’s house ruined. Empty beer cans were all over the floor, next to tens of different bags of chips and popcorn. Their group had this rule that whoever woke up first had to check out every room and see if everything was alright. This time, it was JJ’s job and though he was slightly disgusted by all the junk, it wasn’t the first time he saw the place like this.

He opened the bedroom door, only to find John B peacefully sleeping in it by himself. He obviously didn’t get any action, but JJ wondered if Pope had better luck last night. After all, he left the party with a girl by his waist, but JJ guessed he would have to wait for Pope to come to get the details (which he estimated would be in an hour or so).

JJ moved onto the only area left- the living room and just as he expected- Kiara lay flat on the bed with her stomach pressing against the mattress, one leg dangling from the bed.

What a lady.

She suddenly tensed, her shoulders gently shaking. He immediately went for a blanket, the warmest one he could find. JJ rushed through rooms to find it and when he did, he quickly got back to Kiara, putting it over her slowly so that he doesn’t accidentally wake her up.

As he was placing the corners around her neck, he felt something strange within him. Something pulled on his heart and it made his gaze glue onto her. _What?_

She looked so peaceful. He could bet she was dreaming, what with the small curl of her lips that hinted contentment. _Stop it._

Her lips had such a beautiful color to them. How come he didn’t notice it before? _Because that’s what only a boyfriend would do. Now stop this._

He even desired to caress her cheeks when it hit him- Kiara had the face of an angel. 

_STOP IT!_

His phone vibrated shortly. He hastily took it out of his back pocket, eager to know there was something else his mind can turn it’s attention to.

It was Pope, saying he was coming over in thirty minutes. That meant he had to start preparing breakfast.

Well that was good. It meant he could focus on making the best food he could and possibly forget what his thoughts just did.

Kiara is a friend, surely it meant nothing.


End file.
